


Gin-chan and the Quest for Strawberry Milk

by MurayamaTsuru



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Silly, strawberry milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurayamaTsuru/pseuds/MurayamaTsuru
Summary: An initially nice morning turns sour, literally, when Gintoki realizes he's out of strawberry milk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Gin-chan and the Quest for Strawberry Milk

When Gin woke up at the blissfully late hour of noon, he was happily surprised that he hadn’t been pried out of bed at eight AM by a too noisy Shinpachi (to Shinpachi’s defense, Gintoki was usually hungover so anything sounded loud to him). As he wandered into the kitchen, he noticed that neither Kagura nor Shinpachi were anywhere to be found; but he didn’t pay it much attention, his only focus right now was his morning strawberry milk.

Gin opened the fridge and took out the milk carton and proceeded to shake it lightly to make sure the milk hadn’t turned to cheese since the last time he drank from the carton (ever since reading that Naruto chapter, he got into the habit because the runs did not sound fun). Gin was about to take a sip (straight from the carton, no one else drank the stuff), when he smelled something funny. Upon taking a look inside the carton, he saw a rainbow of different colors marbling the now rotten milk.

“Oh gross, I’m definitely not drinking this.” He thought aloud as he took a picture (Kagura would probably think it was cool). He then threw the carton out and called out “Kaaaaaguuuuuraaaa, I have something cool to show you.” But, there was no answer. So, he tried again but still nothing. Gin then walked over to Kagura’s closet to see if she was there. She wasn’t, so Gintoki wandered back over to the kitchen to see where she could be hiding. As he approached the trash can (he didn’t think she was there, not really…but this is Kagura we’re talking about, so he couldn’t be sure), he saw the note written in Kagura’s handwriting.

_Gin-chan,_

_I’m going to the park with Sadaharu because the weather report said it was going to be rain today. Also, that Shinsengumi sadist challenged me to a decathlon (whatever that is). I’m bringing Sadaharu along for moral support uh-huh. I’ll be gone all morning, so don’t worry._

_P.S. I’m running out of Sukonbu and Sadaharu needs more food. Could you go to the store and get some?_

Gin sighed; so much for getting Kagura to go to store for him. He was about to call out to Shinpachi when he noticed another line on Kagura’s note: _P.P.S Shinpachi wrote something on the other side. It looked important, so I didn’t throw it away._ So Gin turned the piece of paper over and started reading:

_Gin-san, Kagura-chan,_

_Aneue is feeling unwell this morning (it seems that she drank too much at the cabaret club last night), so I will be returning home after I finished writing this. Hopefully she will be better by in the afternoon, so I might come back then. Please don’t come over to the Dojo, she needs a quiet environment and you two will not help anything._

_P.S. it looks like the Strawberry Milk is about to go bad, so you might want to get more soon._

Gin Tch’ed; Shinpachi had time to write this note but not go out and buy Strawberry Milk? “This is why Shinpachi will always be Shinpachi” Gin sighed deeply as he returned to his room to get dressed. He then left the house, umbrella in hand (Kagura was right, it was raining cats and dogs).

#

When he arrived at the convenience store, he immediately went over to the dairy section. At first glance, he couldn’t find his strawberry milk so he started flinging things off of the shelf (in case it was hiding behind one of the other milk products). Eventually a slightly miffed staff member came up to him, after he had emptied the shelves of all the other milks, and asked in a somewhat surly voice “Sir, is there anything I can help you with?”

“Yeah, I was looking for your strawberry milk. It seems to be missing. Did you move it?” Gin growled back.

The clerk sighed, “No, we didn’t move it. Earlier today the local temple school bought us out. There’s a field trip today, and the kids will need something to drink. I’m sure other convenience stores will have strawberry milk in stock.”

Gin gave the clerk an annoyed look then stalked out of the store, leaving the very annoyed staff member, in a pool of milk and emptying cartons, to clean up his mess.

It was the same routine at all the other convenience stores Gin went to. By the sixth time, before the clerk could even open his mouth, Gin poked him in the eyes.

“What the fuck?!?” the poor clerk yelled, hands shielding his eyes from any further assault

“I know what you were going to say; the local temple school bought out all your strawberry milk. I’ve heard the same story everywhere else. And I’m sick of it!”

“Geez! That was not what I was going to say! The temple school took all but one of the strawberry milks.” Gin’s eyes widened, and a grin spread across his face! Finally! What was with all these temple schools going on field trips on the same day? And why in the world did they need to buy big cartons of milk when smaller, individual sized ones existed?!? These are the questions that must be answered!

However, Gin’s face fell when the clerk said, “Actually, The last one was just sold to that…Duck-penguin…thing over there.” The clerk pointed to said being, and Gin instantly recognized that it was Elizabeth and started sprinting towards her.

As Gin got closer to Elizabeth, he shouted, “Hey! Give me that strawberry Milk! I’ll pay you 300 Yen for it!”

Once Gin got close enough to reach out and touch Elizabeth, she suddenly turned around and slapped him away with a sign that read _How many times do I have to tell you people: don’t stand behind me!_

After a moment, Gin sat up shakily and wiped the blood that had begun to trickle from his nose, “I was just going to ask you for your strawberry milk…Zura told me you don’t like the stuff anyway.”

Our of nowhere, a light breeze blew and Gin heard a far off cry, “It’s not Zura, It’s Katsura!” Gin shook his head and stuck a finger in his ear, wondering if he’d heard correctly. And if he had heard correctly, how had Zura heard him?

_Sorry, I can’t give it to you; it’s for the local stray cats. But y’know, making your own strawberry milk isn’t that hard._ Read the next sign. At this, all Gin could do was stare at Elizabeth open-mouthed. Make his own strawberry milk? What kind of blasphemy…?

As if reading Gintoki’s mind Elizabeth’s next sign said _it’s easy. All you need are strawberries, milk, sugar and a blender._ Gin considered this for a moment as if it was the most profound statement he had ever read. After contemplating this deeply, he came to the realization that Elizabeth was completely right. Gin then stood, thanked Elizabeth, and ran back to the convenience store.

#

When Gin returned to the Yorozuya, he placed all the ingredients to make Strawberry milk on the counter. It was only when all the ingredients had been gathered, did he realize that he had no idea where the blender was. Since Shinpachi did most of the clean up and put away, he would know. But Shinpachi was currently unavailable. Gin began frantically flinging open cupboards (he could no longer wait for his Strawberry milk!!!) and he eventually stumbled upon something called a “motion-activated blender”. How mysterious…Gin didn’t remember buying it, but it was probably just as good as any other blender.

Gin put the ingredients into the blender, smiling as the time had finally come for his favorite drink! It was only as he was about to put the lid on when he realized he had forgotten to plug it in. So he did so, lid in hand, smile still firmly in place.

One second Gin was in front of the blender, the next he was still in front of the blender covered in homemade strawberry milk. He then realized his mistake and what a motion-activated blender entailed. He thought he’d just have to wave his hand in front of some sort of sensor…apparently not... He looked over blender’s container and squinter to read _Motion-activated blender; just put the ingredients in and any movement will take care of the rest!_ Gin glared at the offending words, it couldn’t have mentioned that it would go off without the lid on? Of course not, that would make life too easy…

As Gin was fuming at how stupid he was for buying a motion activated blender, he heard the door open. “Gin-chan, I’m home, uh-huh!” Kagura called as closed the door with a house-shuddering slam.

“Welcome back Kagura.” Gin was starting to sweat (and no, it was not just strawberry milk dripping off him and onto the floor), if Kagura came into the kitchen, the stupid blender would go off again and they’d both be covered in strawberry milk. “Uh…don’t come into the kitchen right now.”

“Why not Gin-chan? What are you doing in there?”

“Um…” Gin floundered for something, anything…

“I’m naked.” Is the thing he came up with, “Since neither you nor Shinpachi were home, I decided to let it all hang loose.”

“Eeww, that’s gross Gin-chan.” Gin could almost see the disgust on her face, “I’ll just come in with my eyes closed.”

“No, wait! Kagu—" too late, she had already taken the last few steps in to the kitchen, making the blender spew more of its contents on the both of them. Gin sighed and Kagura blinked her eyes open, wondering why she was now covered in some mystery liquid.

Flinching away from Kagura’s glare, Gin asked “So, how did the decathlon go?”

At that she broke out into a huge grin, “I beat his pasty sadistic ass, uh-huh! I have pictures to prove it, too!”

“That’s my Kagura-chan. Show them to me later, alright? Right now we need to figure out how to unplug this thing without making even more of a mess.”

“What were you making any Gin-chan?”

“Strawberry milk.” Kagura gave him a questioning look, “Long story, I’ll tell you later. Kagura, I need you to duck under this thing’s sensor and unplug it.”

“Why do I have to do it? It’s your mess, uh-huh!”

“But Kagura, it’d be easier for you because you’re shorter.” Kagura rolled her eyes but proceeded to crouch and crab-walk her way to the outlet the blender had been plugged in to.

As she was about to unplug the blender, Gin and Kagura heard Shinpachi open door as he called out, “Gin-san, Kagura-chan, I’m back! Aneue feels much better now, so I thought I could step away for a while!”

As Shinpachi was about to walk into the kitchen, Gin warned “Shinpachi, don’t—" but again, his warning came too late. Before the blender could spew again, Kagura unplugged it with a sharp yank. Gin and Kagura both sighed in relief now that the blender’s reign of terror was finally over. All the while, tried to stifle his laughter at the scene in front of him.

“What’s so funny?” Gin growled.

“It’s just that I can’t believe you plugged it in before putting the lid on. You’ve seen me use it so many times! How could you not remember?”

“Oh, really? Well I wouldn’t have gotten into this mess if you had just bought some strawberry milk from the get go. If you knew it was going bad, you couldn’t have gotten some earlier? Before all the temple schools simultaneously decided it was the drink of choice for their field trips? But no, what did you do instead? you wrote a note!” Gin ranted.

“But, Aneue was puking her guts up. I couldn’t leave her like that...” Shinpachi said, a little disconcerted at how strongly Gin seemed to feel about this.

“Don’t worry, though,” Shinpachi said, holding up a grocery bag, “I bought some strawberry milk on the way over! The convenience store near the Dojo was having a sale so I bought three."

At this, Gin ran over and hugged Shinpachi yelling like a little kid “Why didn’t you say so in the first place?”

Gin eagerly took a carton from the bag Shinpachi was holding. He opened the carton and was about to take a sip when he noticed something odd. “Wait a second…” Gin said, scrutinizing the label, “This is raspberry milk!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly little story!  
> I originally posted this to FFN back in 2012.  
> I felt like editing it a little and posting here, as well. Maybe I'll repost some of my works here, too.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and maybe we'll meet again!


End file.
